


Realidades

by crismar



Series: El origen de todo fraude [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Loki Feels, M/M, Post Avengers (2012), Thorki - Freeform, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crismar/pseuds/crismar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la fallida coronación de Thor y la frustrada conquista de Midgard; Odín, Padre de Todo, ah decidido no solo postergar el castigo de Loki, sino que ah considerado gran parte de su condena como saldada debido a las secuelas sufridas en manos de sus enemigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realidades

**Author's Note:**

> Los eventos que suceden en esta historia son posteriores a la primer película “los Vengadores” e incluyo los eventos de la película “Thor”. Las demás películas son ignoradas en favor a permanecer fiel a la historia que originalmente había escrito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que todo siento que les debo una sincera disculpa por realizar esta re-re-edición del fanfiction y por las demoras en su actualización. No es que lo haya olvidado, simplemente no me sentía capaz de responder en forma adecuada. Este último año y meses, consistieron en verdaderos retos de superación y aceptación de duelo personal. 
> 
> Ahora sí, volviendo a la historia: Se mantiene básicamente la misma trama, no obstante, podrán notar un cambio en cuanto al estilo de narración. Esto se debe a que, cuando releyendo, noté que era demasiado confuso y ambiguo en algunas partes, por lo que quise darle una visión más simple.

**Parte 1**

               Ignorando el sudor de su frente, y la persistente sensación de ropas húmedas pegadas a su cuerpo, le hicieron darse cuenta que su única opción era resignarse a otra noche de desvelo.

Acababa de despertar, y aún así, se sentía terriblemente cansado: Ropas sudadas, sed intolerable y la creciente sensación de anhelo. _Un insaciable deseo por algo que no estaba allí en estos momentos y que, aparentemente, solo podía concebir en sueños._

               Su cuerpo ardía como el reino del fuego; Muspelheim. Decidido, abandono su cama y llego trastabillando al cuarto de aseo. El único remedio que, aunque temporal, aliviaría sus síntomas consistía en una prolongada ducha de agua fría.

No pudo evitar hacerse las preguntas de siempre _; –¿Sería esto una simple fiebre, una infección o el inicio de una enfermedad fatal que lo conduciría a la muerte?—_ Como era de esperar, tan pronto formuladas eran descartadas por su pensamiento racional y lógico; _Para un humano esto sería aceptable, pero en cuanto a él…_ << _¿no lo suficientemente Jötun, ni mucho menos Asir? >> Entonces…— _Mejor no abrir esa lata de gusanos— sentenció ignorando el eco de aquella voz en su mente.

               Despojado del sudado pijama, observo con una mescla de consternación y asco, la imagen que le era devuelta, por el espejo de cuerpo completo, en la pared opuesta de dicho cuarto.

Enfermo y demacrado. Eso es en lo que se había convertido y no es que fuera vanidoso luego de considerar por todo lo que había pasado en lejano infinito del universo y la fallida autoproclamación de la tierra; pero eh aquí y ahora esta imagen era, por muchas razones, completamente diferente a todas.

Lo aborrecía.

Tenues _líneas_ de tinte cerúleo,  que comenzaron a brotar debajo de su extremadamente pálida piel, resaltando su contraste. Loki, no vacilo en reconocer aquellas como signos de su _condición_ : No consistan en venas colapsadas, tatuajes o cicatrices, sino un conjunto de todas las anteriores; pero por sobre todo, un _recordatorio_ perpetuo que le serviría para no olvidar lo que era, lo que fue y lo que había hecho.

Un secreto al descubierto que habría condenado su pasado,  su presente y al parecer su futuro, aunque aún incierto.

               Por un breve instante su mirada se lleno de rencor; sus labios formaron una delgada línea ante el recuerdo palpable de aquel momento en que su vida se desquebrajo bajo sus pies, al igual que el brazal de su armadura en Jötunheim a manos del gigante.

_< <No lo suficientemente Jötun, ni lo suficientemente Asir.>>—_Volvió a repetirse en su mente, el mismo eco de voz de aquel personaje siniestro que las había invocado; utilizando su propia voz y la propia de _Thanos._

               No perdió un segundo más. Justifico el intenso escalofrió que penetró hasta sus huesos, a el contraste entre las temperaturas de su cuerpo y el agua de la tina.

Inundo el agua de esencias, pues poco falto para que cediera a la necesidad de rasgar su piel con algún objeto filoso, que le permitiera  quitar el pestilente aroma que comenzó a emanar de su piel.

_No lo suficiente Jötun,_ pero _sí_ lo bastante como para no quedar exento de este cruel imposición de su raza.

               Estaba furioso, aterrado y solo. Tal vez, solo tal vez hubiera sido más tolerable si las circunstancias del descubrimiento de este aspecto hubieran sido diferentes y no en una situación tan vulnerable…

**Un año atrás…**

               Si había algo de lo que no podía estar seguro, es del tiempo que había pasado con aquella raza de bestias, los cuales se hacían llamar _Chitauris_. No era de sorprender ni la brevedad de su estadía, puesto que la comprensión del tiempo era muy distinta de uno lado al otro lado del abismo.

Aun así dolía saber que su tortura fuera –al menos para un dios—, breve.

               Esas desagradables criaturas eran físicamente endebles. Su apariencia semejante a la de un reptil terrestre. No obstante, estos compensaban sus debilidades mediante el implemento de un gran desarrollo en material biotecnológico; Exoesqueletos mecánicos arraigados a su cuerpo. Pero lo más impresionante era que en sí mismos, consistían en un conjunto colectivo de mentes controladas por _the other_ y la manipulación de la _gema azul_ incrustada en el báculo en manos de Thanos.

Su ejército colosal tenía por objetivo las simples tareas de: _asimilar_ , _conquistar_ y _destruir_ todo lo que se interpusiera en sus planes de destruir la vida en el vasto universo.

Los que no eran destruidos, se convertían en sus _sirvientes_ de su ejército.

               La rendición voluntaria de aquellos que sufrían el encuentro, era una ocurrencia sin importancia y prácticamente inexistente; pues lo más grave radicaba en el placer, que su líder, experimentaba torturando lentamente a sus víctimas hasta destruir sus esperanzas y voluntad propia.

Disolver la esencia de individualismo, hasta obtener una población de ineptos que pensaran que el único propósito de su existencia era cumplir la voluntad del titán.

Cuerpo sin almas. No estaban vivos, ni estaban muertos. Uno más, dentro del enjambre de seguidores.

               Thanos era esa monstruosa existencia, más antiguo que el mismo tiempo, ya no solo una leyenda parte de historias de su infancia sino un ser terroríficamente _real_.

               En cuanto a sus peripecias en aquel lugar, parecían ser las únicas cosas que no podía borrar de su memoria: todo inicio durante su caída, cuando destellos de magia — _que no sabía poseía_.— comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor proyectándose en el vacio como luces envolventes sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza del agujero, podía sentir, como cada milímetro de su cuerpo era _comprimido_ , _deformado_ y amenazaba con destruirlo. Estando al borde de la muerte, aquellos destellos de colores, comenzaron a tomar forma y recreando un campo de un material solido que solo pudo identificar como hielo.

Irónicamente esa instintiva primitiva manifestación de magia no era más que otro recordatorio de lo que llevaba inserto en los genes; morir, aparentemente, no era una opción.

               Sobrevivir no había sido su intención al dejarse caer.

_Un acto tonto, abrumado por las experiencias que había vivido los últimos días._

Su _voluntad_ , o mejor dicho, su magia tomo cartas en el asunto decidiendo por él: Protegiendo al portador.

               Thanos se aprovechó de eso. No tardo en descubrir el potencial de lo que libremente había caído en sus manos; La _llave_ para entrar a los nueve reinos y llevar a cabo su _venganza_. El regocijo del titán solo fue alimentado por la falta de cooperación del caído príncipe .  

Solo _sería_ cuestión de tiempo forzar su obediencia.

               Loki era un príncipe—<< _enemigo de Asgard. >>—,_ no era un arma, ni una reliquia —<< _débil, abandonado; ibas a morir congelado fue por piedad >>—, _no era un traidor. ¡No era un traidor!

Lentamente, todas y cada una de sus líneas de pensamiento eran torcidas y oídas por el Titán. Desde el inicio Loki no tuvo posibilidad.

               Cuando su última barrera fue destruida y el hipnótico brillo, igual que un zafiro, fue puesto en sus manos, todo culmino: la _gema de la mente_ , realizo el ultimo trabajo.

<<No deseo la corona _–es la ambición de Thor—._ Thor es ingenuo, impulsivo, pero tiene honor _—¿cuántas veces lo has defendido y él a ti?_ — será un buen rey algún día… _y se olvidara de ti. >>_

_< <¿Cuántas veces cubriste sus desastre?¿cuántas veces asumiste la culpa por él?¿cuántas veces reconocieron tú ayuda?>>_

_-¡No, basta! Es suficiente_ \- gritó una y otra vez en su mente. El hecho de que era su propia voz la que decía todo eso era perturbador.

_< <Limpiaste el nombre del dios del trueno embarrando el tuyo. ¿y cuál fue tu premio? Caer en horrible agujero…>>_

Aquella voz, idéntica a la suya, resonaba en carcajadas dentro de su cabeza, hasta el punto del que no era capaz de distinguir entre su propia voz y las de aquel monstruo.

               No solo la gema hacia el trabajo. El resto, aunque hiriente, era la mismísima verdad de lo que había vivido en todos sus años: No podía negar que había ensuciado sus manos muchas veces tratando de librar a su  hermano. _Thor era el favorito de Odín, seria rey algún día: Sus manos debían ser intachables._

<<Cuando Odín anuncio la coronación en forma precipitada, Loki sintió pánico. Para él, Thor no estaba listo. Aún era impulsivo y caprichoso, siquiera pensaba como un adulto, sino como un niño. Uno muy testarudo de per se.

El plan de que los gigantes de hielo arruinaran la coronación, serviría para demostrar a Odín y todos ese punto. — _no había sido su intención llevarlo tan lejos_ —.

- _Eres el instrumento del caos_ — Susurro Thanos muy cerca, aunque estaba seguro que se trataba de algún tipo de comunicación telepática. – _Utilizado por los dioses y ahora descartado como una reliquia inútil_ —.>>

_< <Este es el destino de todo lo que no puede ser controlado por Asgard…>>_

Un instrumento para la alianza entre dos mundos, pero todo eso—¡ _No_!— refutó mentalmente.  Todas ellas solo eran verdades a medias. ¡NO era un traidor! ¡Nunca lo fue! Sus métodos podían no ser considerados los más valientes, ni los más hozados, pero el dialogo y su propio intelecto eran las mejores armas que podía ofrecer. _No todos lo tenían en la más alta estima_ : _No todos comprenden la magia como él lo hacía_.

-<< _cobardes, temen lo que sus mentes se rehúsan a comprender >>—_

 Sus hazañas le valieron de muchos nombres poco atractivos como “el lengua de plata”, “el dios de las mentiras”… pero aun así, les habían servido para alcanzar sus objetivos más allá del éxito o fracaso de los mismos. ¡Todo en favor de Asgard, de su mundo, de su hogar!—

_< <No eres lo suficientemente Jötun, ni lo suficientemente Asir. Eres un fraude, una mentira viviente…>>_

_Reconocimiento_. Todo lo que quería era ser aceptado por su gente, por su padre, por Thor y sus amigos; _y aún así_ … Sin saberlo, o tal vez en un profundo nivel de sus conciencias,  habían reconocido en él la sangre del enemigo.

_< <Repudiado por todos, un instinto natural>>._

_Jötun_ , _monstruo._

_< <Hijo bastardo de Laufey>>_

              

               Toda su vida era una mentira.

-No.—Susurro un tanto sorprendido de oír su propia voz en alto, levemente alterado por el sonido rasposo y seco brotando detrás de su garganta, trayendo consigo el distinguido sabor metálico en su lengua. Tomando consciencia, por vez primera, de la tediosa posición de su cuerpo dentro de aquel reducido espacio.

El frio no parecía lastimarlo, no más que la sensación claustrofóbica del momento. La única fuente de calidez eran sus propias lágrimas de angustia recorriendo sus mejillas en ese momento.

_< <¿Cuántas veces había sido insultado, humillado, ridiculizado frente a todos?...>> _Cuestionó aquella voz casi indistinguible a la suya.

_Obligado a tener una buena historia al filo de la lengua, para sobrevivir y proteger. Forzándose a sí mismo a superarse cada vez en el arte del engaño; hasta volverse un experto en reconocer las trampas._

_La ironía de su vida radicaba en haberse convertido en el dios del engaño que fue engañado…_

               Finalmente, aparto las lágrimas de sus ojos y, por un breve instante, se sintió confundido al no encontrar la restricción sobre sus extremidades.

_¿Dónde estaba su prisión de hielo?_

               Parpadeo varias veces, ajustando su vista a la oscuridad, instintivamente buscando algo familiar que le ayudara a reconocer su entorno, tan diferente al lugar en el que había estado – _un instante atrás—,_ pensó aún desorientado.

Dentro de la tina en el cuarto de baño adjunto a su recamara. Estaba sentado con sus brazos y piernas encogidos sobre si por el efecto de hipotermia causada por el agua _helada_ que le cubría hasta el cuello.

De inmediato salió, buscó con que cubrirse luchando contra la incoordinación de sus movimiento a causa de los temblores y el rechinar de sus dientes. El metódico acto al menos le permitía un tiempo libre para reordenar sus ideas e intentar calmar sus nervios. No obstante…

-oh— murmuro al notar en una de sus manos como “líneas azules” se dibujaban lentamente ascendiendo por su brazo hacia el pectoral izquierdo, para detenerse allí sobre un intrincado sello de Odín. _Poco o nada recordaba de aquel “sello” y su colocación, además de que nunca había estado allí antes pues  no era de si llevar tatuajes._

               Sin más ánimos de ignorar lo ocurrido se obligo a centrar su atención en lo otro: _¿Habían sido aquello un resultado efímero de otro “Sueño despierto” u “imaginación”?_ o— cómo su mente suplió haber oído antes— _“fragmentos de sus propios recuerdos”._

Secando su cabello notó lo largo que estaba; varios centímetros por fuera de lo que hacía minutos había experimentado. Frunció su seño en consideración. –Entonces… fue solo un recuerdo— especuló. _El frio pudo haber desatado aquel lapsus de memoria_ reafirmo concluyendo solo por la satisfacción de asertividad.

               Retorno a su cuarto y se coloco ropas secas. Comenzaba a debatirse entre regresar a la cama o no, cuando otra ola de intenso calor surgió tomándolo por sorpresa. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, presionando sus puños al lado de su cuerpo. Su rostro se fue contorsionando desde un leve frunce de seño a una de horror, a medida que la irritante traspiración de su cuerpo volvía a aparecer. Pero que nada, por la nueva sensación trepidante entre sus muslos. Era algo nuevo y alarmante, pero firmemente ignoraría su existencia con tal de evitar más exámenes por parte de los sanadores _._

No solo tenía que enfrentarse a los perturbadores y esporádicos caprichos de su memoria, sino que _ahora_ también debía soportar las alienígenas manifestaciones de su cuerpo.  

               Frustrado se arrojo en las cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza. Estaba muerto de calor, pero prefería transpirar por cualquier otra razón que no fuera… _eso_.

_Su vida era un infierno._

 

**Parte 2**

               Para una madre sus hijos – _especialmente los_ _no biológicos—_ , seguirán siendo sus hijos sin importar el errado camino que hayan elegido recorrer. Su deber siempre sería guiarlos al sendero correcto.

Lady Frigga tenia esperanza de que así seria, por lo tanto,  Odín la respaldaría ante cualquier situación. _No que tuviera otra opción luego de como resultaron las cosas entre sus hijos_.

               Amaba a su esposa y reina. Loki, por desgracia, se había convertido en un gran tema de disputa entre ellos. No a base de gritos o regaños sobre el pasado, pero si como una creciente indiferencia luego de que la verdad saliera a la luz de la peor forma.

              

               Odín no tomaba los designios del universo a la ligera; Estaba seguro de que existía una razón por la cual, siglos atrás, ese recién nacido rechazado por Laufey, fuera encontrado por él.

¿A caso, había malinterpretado sus visiones? _Una alianza permanente entre dos reinos enemigos_.

_No obstante, las predicciones del futuro tienen su alto precio; y es que una vez visto, no hay forma de garantizar su cumplimiento_.

               Por su propia incompetencia, su debilidad o tal vez por piedad,  Odín no se vio capaz de desmotivar la conexión maternal que se había forjado entre Frigga y Loki.

Loki debió haber sabido de su verdadero origen mucho antes pero el miedo a perderlo todo, habían procrastinado siglos y siglos de sufrimiento.

_-Ambos están destinados a reinar— había dicho obviando mayores compromisos: Uno en Asgard y el otro en Jötunheim._

Lo cierto, es que nada volvería a ser como antes, ni dentro de su familia ni en la frágil paz sostenida entre los nueve reinos.

 

               Midgard había escapado a la crueldad de Thanos con vagamente un rasguño, gracias a la intervención de los Vengadores. Con lo sucedido podían prepararse ante la posibilidad de una batalla mayor.

En cuanto a Loki…  sus secuelas habían probado ser más profundas de lo que habían creído inicialmente: Físicamente no había sufrido graves daños e irónicamente esto se había debido a su alta recuperación como Jötun— _algo que no sorprendió al Padre de Todo._

_Era solo cuestión de tiempo… meses, una década a lo sumo. Loki no tardaría en alcanzar la madurez de su especie. Su único error había sido creer tener tiempo suficiente para hacerle entender a sus hijos el porqué de sus acciones. La coronación de Thor habría sido solo el inicio._

En cuanto a la salud mental de su adoptivo hijo, muy poco podía hacerse: Estaban al tanto de las secuelas en su memoria, así como de la incierta posibilidad de recuperación.

_Loki estaba atrapado dentro de un circuito vicioso de aparente lucidez alternados con estados catatónicos. Dentro de estos últimos se ponen de manifiesto “en qué” habían consistido las torturas a manos de los chitauris y los venenosos efectos de la gema. Obligado a reviviendo en su mente, continuas y aisladas memorias, en su mayoría adulteradas o falsificadas. Mientras tanto, por fuera, en el mundo exterior… el mundo real—_ sí es que Loki reconocía la diferencia _—,  la única prueba de su existencia en el universo era su cuerpo físico; algunas veces inerte y otras veces proclive a realizar determinadas órdenes._

               Odín se cercioró por si mismo el investigar la conciencia de Loki tan pronto llego a Asgard. Experimentando con gran lujo de detalles los pasajes que equivocadamente presumía habían sido parte de la vida del ex hechicero, junto con la obnubilada carga emocional arraigado a cada uno de ellos.   _Con esfuerzo y dedicación, algún día el talento natural de Loki le ayudarían a diferenciar las verdades y mentiras._ Por ahora dependería de ambos padres el ayúdalo a ver la realidad y no la sensación de estar viendo una película de si mismo a través de los ojos de _alguien_ más _._

 

               Entre las últimas circunstancias, el catatonismo, se brindaba el mayor tema de preocupación, pues el ex príncipe era vulnerable frente a la persuasión de terceros.

-Piensa en ellos como… _asistentes_ — explicaba Lady Frigga a su hijo, luego de anunciarle la decisión de designación de una escolta particular durante su deambular en el palacio. Una tareas nada fácil frente a la capacidad del ex príncipe para tergiversar sus palabras y hacerlo entender como otro aspecto de su aprisionamiento.

Sentados frente a frente en sillones individuales del  salón preferido de Frigga, Odín permanecía de pie al lado de su esposa en simple gesto de apoyo. Loki no había dicho mucho, aunque su expresión lo decía todo.

Detrás de la fachada de respetuosa indiferencia, Odín podia ver que no solo la noticia no era de su agrado, sino que ademas, se veía muy cansado. Era claro que cualquier cosa que hicieran lo vería como una imposición más que un auxilio.

-Es solo por un tiempo— alentó la reina. –hasta que puedas confiar en tú magia y el sello pueda ser removido—.

Loki rodo sus ojos ante ello, pues no contaba con la confianza, como para asegurar que algún día recobraría lo que había perdido. Era un simple inútil, para su eterna humillación, que al parecer no podía cuidar de sí mismo. Cansado, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro como era costumbre cuando se sentía frustrado por algo.

Frigga estaba a punto de intervenir, cuando Loki se adelanto. —De acuerdo— mascullo con tono neutro, por primera vez dirigiendo una mirada fugaz al rey y a la reina. –lo que sea necesario para que termine esta discusión—.

La frivolidad de sus palabras paso por alto a oídos del Padre de Todo, su atención puesta en otros aspectos involucrados a Loki.

 

**Parte 3**

               Al dejarse caer, todo estaba resuelto. El precio de su traición era igual a la muerte, pero entonces ¿por qué brindarles esa satisfacción? ¿Por qué someterse a otra humillación pública? Ser enjuiciado. Obligado a ver a los ojos de todos aquellos que, alguna vez había considerado los suyos viéndole con desprecio—

_< <¿Un Jötun en el trono asgardiano? De verdad creíste que sería posible>> _

Claro que no. La simple idea era hilarante, pero el pánico que había sufrido ante la posibilidad de ser uno de aquellos a quienes había, secretamente temido y abiertamente considerado enemigos fue demasiado como para ignorarlo. 

Si iba a ser asesinado, él escogería cuando y donde.

_Un monstruo domesticado que se rebeló ante su maestro._

              

               _Del otro lado del abismo, había experimentado algo peor que la muerte. Desde el primer momento que pudo respirar fuera de su prisión, el dolor fue palpable considerando el tiempo que había estado confinado dentro de aquel espacio reducido, que había sido de su propia creación. Lo siguiente, fue apreciar a simple vista, las ruinas de varios-miles de mundos flotando en el inmenso espacio como asteroides sin rumbo. En el momento que su mirada se volvió hacia_ el Otro _, vio la mística y poderosa_ gema azul _._

Todo lo demás transcurrió como una película brumosa, de sensaciones e imágenes, frente a sus ojos.

-¿Loki?— Cuestiono una voz femenina a su lado. No estaba soñando despierto _¿o sí?_ , no tenía los ojos cerrados y sin embargo las imágenes estaban allí. El zumbido en sus oídos y las luces detrás de sus ojos lo obligaron a pestañar varias veces. Cuando volvió a enfocar su vista el lugar era otro.

Un salón grande, cálido y muy luminoso; rodeado de muebles de descanso, aparadores, cuadros y muchos libros. Él mismo se encontraba en uno de esos finos sillones, frente a una elegante mesa de té. En el momento curiosamente estaba sosteniendo una taza a medio camino de sus labios. Frunció su ceño, pero solo por un instante antes de devolverlo a la mesa.

Levantó su vista entonces, observando a su compañía, quien volvió a pronunciar aquel nombre; _Loki, entonces ese debía ser su nombre_. Por alguna razón, no saber absolutamente nada sobre el lugar o esta persona no le preocupaba. De hecho, le intrigaba: Había un aura familiar en esta persona que lo hacia sentir relajado y tranquilo. Ella le sonrió y él devolvió el gesto de igual manera. No obstante pudo notar como aquella mirada traía consternación, y el curioso deseo de reconfortarla era tentador.

_Madre_. Conocía a ésta persona.  _Lady Frigga_ , suplió correctivamente su mente y por alguna razón se sintió instantáneamente incomodo. El zumbido regreso intensamente _< <Ella no es tu madre, no necesitas su compasión.>> _y así como vino, el sonido desapareció.

Lentamente, recuerdos y pasajes comenzaron a aflorar. En poco tiempo pudo recordar exactamente quién era, donde se encontraba y con quien.

-¿Te encuentras bien?— cuestiono la reina, dando un delicado apretón de su mano y que no había notado hasta entonces, sostenía la suya.

-No es nada mi Lady– Respondió automáticamente, apartando su mano como si la hubieran quemado. _Había permitido que ella sea su catalizador, como esperaba comprender esos eventos si ellos intervenían_. Muy lejos de estar molesto, se sentía indignado; la idea de que durante esas _ausencias_ lo colocaran en una situación tan vulnerabilidad de no percibir o impedir que alguien se le aproximara le revolvían el estomago.

               En ese momento, Frigga llamo su atención con una mano sobre su hombro asegurándose que viera la convicción en sus ojos. –Todo está bien, no hay razón para que sientas pánico—.

_-Si fuera tan sencillo-_ pensó. Por lo que había oído esos _lapsus_  podían durar desde minutos hasta horas y por un instante estuvo tentado a remarcar lo contrario, pero no tenia ánimos de conversar. Aún se sentía cansado. Asintió levemente antes de recostarse un poco más en el sillón y cerrar los ojos un rato. El ambiente cálido era una alivio contraste de sus síntomas durante el día por lo que aprovecharía a descansar un rato.

               Frigga, por su lado, sonrió complaciente y una vez más retomo su actividad de bordado. Muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ambos, entre ellas el hecho de que Loki se negara a llamarla _madre_ optando por su titulo formal. La única consolación era el hecho de que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, y en pos de brindarle estabilidad emocional a su hijo aceptaría los hechos.

 

**Parte 4**

               _Aprisionado dentro de una inmensa cámara de roca solida que amenazaba con comprimir hasta desgarrar la carne de sus huesos. El menor de los movimientos desencadenaba una reverberante punzada de dolor en su cuerpo. Sus sentidos obnubilados por la gruesa capa de hielo. El distinguible gusto metálico justo con el hedor a sangre, poco a poco fueron dejando de ser relevantes._

Todo lo que existía eran imágenes. Al principio distorsionadas, como fuera de foco, un juego de luces y sombras. Solo vería lo que ellos decidieran mostrarle, dedujo en su delirio.

_Sueños y pesadillas, muchos de ellos:  algunos sombras de su infancia, personas con las que había crecido… ecos de su pasado, oscurecidos por aquel dulce y turbador murmullo, que catalizaban emociones aun más negativos de los que había experimentado en su imaginación infantil._

Escogían algo malo, y lo convertían en algo sutilmente peor. Luego de un tiempo comenzó a tener dificultades para distinguir lo que realmente significaban.   

_< <El día a llegado. El día en que reclamaras en mi nombre todo lo que por derecho es tuyo>>  _

_¿En qué momento se había rendido? ¿Ante qué se había rendido?_ La escalofriante risa a su espalda confirmaba sus temores. Ese maldito podía leer la mente.

_-Estas en lo correcto.—_ confirmo sin mover un musculo de su horrendo rostro, pero esta vez era su propia voz la que utilizaba. _—Loki, hijo bastardo de Laufey, desterrado hijo de Odín—_ continuo sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos de él. – _Es hora de que cumplas con tu destino en mi nombre.—_

               Como otra _marioneta_. Incapaz de resistir la influencia de la gema, no solo revelo la ubicación del _Tresseract_ sino como invocar su poder. Midgard.

_< <Eh allí tu reino.>> _

_¿Jamás seria libre, o sí? Solo era otro esclavo_. Midgard, el mundo bajo el cuidado y protección de Thor. – _El buen y compasivo Thor. El idiota que había usurpado su derecho al trono. El estúpido que se había olvidado de él por un par de ojos coquetos midgardianos—._

La irracional traición alimento su odio, infectado aún más por la gema. Si debía morir para ser libre y si su sentencia era la misma con los Chitauris que en las manos de Thor, entonces- _Que así sea._ Llevaría la guerra a Midgard. Thor junto con sus patéticos mortales, lo destruirían.

De cualquier forma, seria _libre_.

               Por desgracia, Thanos era astuto y perverso, no confiaba en él y no lo enviaría sin un pequeño incentivo. Compartiendo una mirada con su leal sirviente justo antes de enviarlo por el portal, aquel murmuro a su oído— _Conocerás algo más dulce y placentero que el dolor_ —. Apareciendo a sus espaldas sin previo aviso y antes de que pudiera reaccionar al movimiento; una especie de daga, fue introducida en su pecho. El dolor fue intenso, el objeto se fundió al instante, como metal liquido esparciendo su veneno debajo de su piel.

               Thanos había reconocido esa parte de él que había permanecido letárgico gracias al hechizo de Odín y que le había permitido llevar una vida como Asir. _La bestia Jötun no tardo en revolverse en insana desesperación. Llanto y dolor al ser despertado mucho antes de su tiempo. Puros instintos básicos que sobrecogían sus sentidos—_

_Portal… Midgard. No otro. Ningún otro. Solo él. El único… él  aliviaría nuestra pena…_

_–Thor._

              

               Loki despertó de un sobresalto, tras gritos e incongruentes palabras de un lenguaje ajeno al suyo. –Otra pesadilla.— Reafirmo para sí tratando de calmarse.

Estaba de regreso en su cuarto y era bien entrada la noche por lo que podía observar tras las cortinas. Los sucesos luego del encuentro de esa mañana con Padre de Todo y Frigga, hasta este ahora escapaban a su memoria.  Excepto, _esa_ _pesadilla_.

_Debía registrar lo ocurrido._

               Decidido, salió de la cama en dirección a su escritorio. Comenzó a hurgar entre pergaminos y anotaciones hasta encontrar el cuaderno que había destinado para escribir sobre este tipo de acontecimientos; Una crónica de sus experiencias, narraciones de sueños y de cualquier dato que considerara relevante. Aún que no tenia en claro el propósito por el cual había iniciado a llevar un registro de las cosas, al menos representaban un poco de orden en su caótica existencia. _Rechazaba la idea de llamarlo simplemente “diario”_. _Siendo el único en llegar tan lejos y con tan poca información acerca de lo que existía del otro lado del vórtice, le daban algo de merito._

               Al terminar de redactar, releyó sintiéndose relativamente satisfecho. Era frustrante saber que por más detallado que fuera muchas cosas de las que había visto u oído fueran solo producto de la imaginación o delirio. No obstante, cada singular fragmento, falso o verdadero, constituía las piezas de un rompecabezas mucho más amplio.

               Algo ansioso, comenzó a ojear sus primeras anotaciones. –Volstagg.— leyó entre ellas y no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos al leer debajo. Se trataba de uno de sus _lapsus_ ocurridos aquí en Asgard y de tan solo un par de días atrás.

El guerrero había sido el primer testigo de sus crisis amnésicas; _Sorpresivamente asaltado por la incertidumbre de dónde y cómo había llegado a un corredor desierto, fue muy afortunado en cruzar caminos con el robusto y gentil guerreo. Al principio se mostro nervioso pero luego, amablemente lo escolto de regreso a su habitación._

No estaba seguro de quien había sido el comportamiento más patético; si de Volstagg tratándolo con gentil diplomacia, como si tratara con un importante emisario de otro reino, o de él mismo, agradeciendo su asistencia con igual simpatía _. ¡Por Odín, incluso se había reído de un par de sus anécdotas!_ Dando un gruñido exasperado, cerró el cuaderno y lo dejo en el mismo lugar en que lo había encontrado.

Gracias a esa estupidez por lo cual desde ahora tendría escoltas siguiéndolo a todas partes.

 

**Parte 5**

               Por primera vez en siglos de _cuestionable_ prosperidad, se presentaba ante ellos un enemigo en común y por el cual una vez más estaban obligados a olvidar sus diferencias y _aprender_ a trabajar mutuamente. La existencia de Thanos estaba en la mente de todos los gobernantes de los nueve reinos. Aunque era imperioso prepararse para una nueva batalla, los nuevos  y viejos roces entre las aliados y rivales eran un hecho casi inevitable.

Las tensión era evidente detrás de los muros que representaban el parlamento de Asgard, donde cada mundo era representado por uno o más individuos de su nación,  y aquellos que no estaban listos eran representados por sus guardianes.  En este lugar podían exponer sus inquietudes, ideas y necesidades.

               Loki no era un príncipe ni un emisario de ningún reino, pero aun así, frecuentemente se encontraba impulsado a asistir a estas reuniones por insistencia de la reina. Fue así como la sensación de haberse convertido en _mal necesario_ de todos, comenzó a ser parte de su popularidad: Algunos habían decidido interpretar su dramática aparición en Midgard como el _mensajero_ , pues creían que gracias a su divina intervención, habían ganado una ventaja contra su enemigo ahora que la _gema_ del control mental se encontraba en poder de los humanos.

No existían humanos lo suficientemente poderosos como para utilizarlo. Loki no estaba tan convencido de ello – _si tan solo pudiera recordar la razón._   _Por supuesto, ese ya no era su problema_ , se repitió a sí mismo en numerosas ocasiones; poco y nada podía hacer por ellos ahora que no poseía ni su magia ni sus conocimientos. Por otra parte, quien querría formar parte de ese circo.

_-¿Entonces por qué escribes un diario?—_ cuestiono la pequeña e irritante vocecita de su conciencia. Dando un exasperado suspiro, se hundió más en su asiento oyendo desinteresadamente las discusiones entre los miembros del alto consejo.

_No. No iba a intervenir_ , pero ese no era impedimento para no ceder a su impulso creativo de resolver complicadas situaciones.

Una verdadera pena fue el no haber prestado atención a lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-si mi lord pudiera compartir su opinión al respecto…- expuso Lord Alfrigg atrayendo su atención. Al ex hechicero le tomo varios segundos darse cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo a él directamente. Se sintió abrumado al instante, por cuan todos en el cuarto observaban expectantes la interacción— _algo que en el pasado lo hubiera hecho inmensamente feliz pero hoy…_

El mismo Odín intervino -Lord Alfrigg, el príncipe Loki- inicio con una breve pausa. –aún se encuentra convaleciente de las dificultades vividas durante la batalla en Midgard.— Cómo si esa fuera suficiente explicación, el Lord del mundo de los enanos asintió con una reverencia en su dirección, a la cual él debió corresponder por simple decoro.

Más tarde, Loki no pudo evitar lanzar breves miradas al rey, observando la astucia de aquel en dejar por incognito su título y origen. ¿ _Cuántos de ellos sabían que tenían a un Jötun entre ellos?_ Lo aún más irritante era conocer el porqué esos hipócritas ahora valoraban su consejo– _Cómo quisieran que el antiguo Loki estuviera allí para arreglar sus desastres ¿Cierto?_ — se sintió definitivamente molesto.

 

**Parte 6**

**-** ¡Demonios!— gruño entre dientes, cerrando con violencia otro de los tantos libros que había estado investigando ese día. Un tarde por completo improductiva, más allá de la ausencia de lapsus o episodios catatónicos por buena parte del mismo.

Loki siempre se había enorgullecido del vasto nivel de conocimientos, apilados en la biblioteca del palacio; libros que no eran accesibles a un buen número de personas, por lo cual era uno de los privilegiados; ahora en lugar de encontrar los finos detalles que escapaban a su comprensión, estos sólo parecían mostrarle las mismas superfluas frases que había oído desde antes: rumores, mitos, hasta leyendas acerca sobre la batalla contra los titanes, los mundos y civilizaciones que bordeaban los límites del **_árbol de la vida_** e incluso sobre esa particular especie con la que había sido obligado a interactuar de forma tan particular y, por qué no, personal; los gigantes de Jötunheim.   

               En su caso particular, no estaba interesado en sus ceremonias o tradiciones, sino en aquella etapa descripta, desde el punto de vista Asir como, transición adolecente.

Medidas desesperadas requerían de actos desesperados y encontrándose traicionado, apenado, completamente desorientado en la materia; estaba completamente justificado en su exabrupto. No podía creer cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde aquella vez en que se había sentido remotamente intrigado en la reproducción— _solo porque Thor había comenzado a comportarse como un idiota frente a las niñas._

-“ _No todos crecemos al mismo ritmo, hijo” dijo ella,  “Thor es varios siglos mayor que tú, es normal que muestre otros intereses”—_ rezongaba el moreno mimetizando sarcásticamente la voz de su entonces “madre”. Thor había entrado en la adolescencia por ese entonces y gracias a ello, por siglos, había creído que el problema estaba en él porque nuca había experimentado ese tipo de _interés_. Con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar esa preocupación y a disimularlo marcadamente. _No por nada se le atribuían varias paternidades._  

              No obstante, si solo se tratara de un _despertar tardío_ de su madurez, habría sido tolerable. En su lugar, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que los Jötun son monstruos y por tal no era de extrañar que su cuerpo reaccionaría como el de ellos; sucumbiendo a sus más primitivos instintos como bestias.

               De haber tenido su magia le habría dado una buena lección al sanador que había osado catalogar su enfermiza condición como _“ciclo de celo”._ -Esos idiotas no saben nada.— farfullo ojeando otro libro solo para tomarlo con rabia y arrojarlo contra el piso minutos después.

 

               _Su fiebre había sido muy intensa hacia unos días, se sentía letárgico por momentos y en otros casi eufórico, hasta que de un momento a otro un sentimiento paranoico lo invadió y lo obligo a recluirse en su cuarto. Fue tal el abandono y desolación, la sensación de tener miles de miradas observándolo, escudriñándolo que por un instante creyó perder la razón. Frigga no tardo en llamar a los sanadores para que intervenir y eh allí cuando oyó de ese dichoso termino._

Para su suerte o maldición no había tenido que responder a sus preguntas. Sus síntomas eran más que solo fiebre y un ritmo acelerado de su pulso… pero acerca de _eso_ no se o diría a nadie, no se atrevía a hacerlo: _la vibrante sensación, como electricidad debajo de su piel que eran difíciles de ignorar sino imposibles. La irresistible necesidad por algo… de algo que no estaba allí. Un contacto o un roce que no podía dilucidar pero que estaba seguro pondrían fin a su oscuro tormento._

               Otro golpe. Otro libro descartado en el suelo. Exasperado recorrió con una mano sobre su rostro y cabello. Salió de la biblioteca poco después, a paso ligero con dos escoltas reales siguiendo sus talones. Una vez en su cuarto podría estar solo y tranquilo— _y por Odín, que no se interpusiera otra de sus amnesias en el camino._

               Al llegar a su destino, los guardias rápidamente se apostaron en la entrada pues no tenían permitido entrar. _Algo por lo que estaba agradecido_. Una vez dentro, se deshizo de sus ropas tan rápido como pudo. Le aprisionaban y, aunque exquisita tela, se sentía como hiedra venenosa sobre su cuerpo. Un baño frio y la pócima de hierbas, que Frigga le había dado, le ayudarían a calmarse hasta que pudiera pensar en una mejor solución a su dilema.

               Al menos podía sufrir en solitud su penosa situación, ya que estaba seguro Thor lo encontraría como algo asqueroso sino hasta hilarante. _Eh aquí al dios promiscuo que falsificó hasta su propia virilidad, nada en el es verdadero_. Porqué extrañarse de la actitud evasiva de Thor.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto?_ Se indago sin pista alguna ni recuerdo reciente más allá de su arribo a Asgard. – _La humana, él está con la humana—._  Lo sabía. De hecho no era algo horrible de aceptar, pero aun así, no podía negar el dolor y el sentimiento de traición junto a esas ideas.

Loki comenzaba a creer que esos sentimientos de tristeza y sensaciones perdida no eran los suyos propios sino los de aquel monstruo oculto debajo de su piel.

###

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
